A circular plug-in connector of this type connects the ends of electrical wires, with electrical shielding of the plug-in connection being achieved at the same time. In particular, there can be continuous shielding of the wires across the plug-in connection.
A circular plug-in connector of this type comprises a contact carrier having at least one electrical contact element, a shielding sleeve that surrounds the contact carrier at least in part, and a screw housing that is rotatably connected to the shielding sleeve and provided for a screw connection between the circular plug-in connector and the mating plug-in connector part. In this case, a connection portion of the shielding sleeve is received in a receiving space of the screw housing. Furthermore, the circular plug-in connector is designed such that there is a shield connection between the screw housing and the shielding sleeve.
In conventional circular plug-in connectors of this type, the shielding sleeve is movably received in the screw housing in parallel with the plug-in direction. A spring element made of electrically conductive material is arranged between the screw housing and the shielding sleeve in this case. The spring element provides a shield connection between the screw housing and the shielding sleeve irrespective of a position of the shielding sleeve in the axial direction. At the same time, the spring element is designed such that it does not significantly impair the ability of the screw housing to rotate relative to the shielding sleeve. A spiral spring or wave spring washer, for example, is used as a spring element.
Difficulties may arise in these circular plug-in connectors owing to the fact that the shield connection between the spring element and the part of the device that abuts said element takes place over a relatively small contact region. The shielded contact is therefore typically linear in the case of a spiral spring and punctiform in the case of a spring washer. As a result, the quality of the contact may be impaired. Moreover, when the plug-in connection is screwed, the contact carrier, and thus also the shielding sleeve, is pushed relative to the screw housing into a furthest position counter to the plug-in direction. The spring element is thus as relaxed as possible, and the contact pressure of the spring element is minimized. This can result in the shielded contact being temporarily broken in the case of strong vibrations, for example.
Structural solutions for securing shielded contact are particularly complicated for smaller circular plug-in connectors.
There is therefore a need for a plug-in connector part that mitigates or avoids the above-mentioned problems.